Seina and the Straw Hat pirates
by Imagaco
Summary: I mean, come on, how could no one have thought of this. Seina and his crew fight pirates, and the Straw Hat's are pirates. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Seina and the Straw Hat pirates**

_I mean, come on, how could no one have thought of this. Seina and his crew fight pirates, and the Straw Hat's __are__ pirates. I mean, sure, there's the whole "different reality" thing, but I found a way around that. Oh, and sorry about the title. I just couldn't think of anything else. I don't own Tenchi Muyo GXP or One Piece._

Seina and the rest were exploring a far corner of the Renzan Federation galaxy. It was rumored that some incredibly strong pirates were lurking on a planet there. So far, nothing had come up.

"I hope this isn't some wild goose chase," Amane said, growing a little impatient. "Well," Seina said, trying to calm her down, "let's not get…" Suddenly, alarms went off. "What's that," Seina said. "I don't know," Kiriko told him, "Fuku just picked up a strong energy signal coming at us."

A screen appeared out of nowhere to show a red beam of energy coming at them. Even Seina knew there wasn't enough time to get out of the way completely. Still, he had to do something. "Move," he shouted, hoping they wouldn't get too badly hit.

They were just able to get out off the way in time for them to miss most of the blast, but it still didn't go down too well.

Long story short, they went crashing down onto the planet that fired on them. The last thing Seina saw was every bracing themselves.

And the next was being surrounded by shadowy figures.

_Sorry for making it sound like a prolog. I haven't seen Tenchi Muyo GXP in a while, so it feels like I'm rusty at this, like I haven't done this in a while. But I promise, the next chapter will be more exciting._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seina and the Straw Hat pirates**

_Just so you know, Seina fainted after he woke up surrounded by the shadowy figures, so I didn't mess up when starting this chapter. Also, I don't know if Seina went through the marriage with his four crewmates, let alone also with the other four as well, but for this story, I'll say he did. I don't own Tenchi Muyo GXP or One Piece._

Seina woke up sitting in the corner of an abandon room. He wondered how he got there. Until he remembered the crash.

He remembered everyone hanging on for dear life as they began to crash down. Then he remembered the figures.

Seina shot up, looking around, remembering that he wasn't alone. He hoped that the shadowy figures had just been his wives, or at least people who caught them and kept them alive. Even though he didn't see them, he knew that it didn't mean that they weren't captured too.

He got up to look around. It seemed he was in a small storage room with only one door nearby. Not see anyone else nearby, he went out to look for everyone. After searching for a while, Seina found not only none of his wives, but no one entirely.

Then, after about an hour of search, he found a door with a light behind it. He opened it a crack and nearly wet himself at what he saw. Nine… no, eight people, if you could call them that.

Seven of them looked human, but one had arms big enough to make a new robot. There was also a reindeer, which he had nearly mistaken as one of the humans. Seina tried to get a better look, when the door suddenly broke, causing him to fall into the room, and down the stairs.

When he looked up, Seina saw that they were now all looking at him. Then he freaked out. He was now close enough to see their faces, especially since they were now looking at him.

The one closest to him looked about his size and age. He had two scars, one below his left eye and an X-shaped one on his chest, and wore a red shirt, blue short cut pants, sandals, and a straw hat.

To his left was a person wore a green samurai kimono with a light green sash in it, had green hair, held three swords at his waits, and had a scar strait down his left eye. Next to _him_ was a man wearing a tux with a yellow shirt underneath. He also had a cigarette that he was holding at the moment. He had blond hair, which covered his right eye, a small goatee, and a curly eyebrow.

To the straw hatted man's right was a long nosed man with a red bag and custard overalls. He had long curly black hair, covered by a white hat and, what seemed to be, headphones. He had red goggles around his neck and, like the straw hat guy, had a well chiseled chest, despite his small arm build.

Next to the long nosed man was a girl with long orange hair, an hourglass figure, and a tattoo of a windmill with an orange growing out of it. She wore a bikini top and form-fitting pants, with two bracelets on her left wrist.

Farther off to the left was a black haired woman. She wore a purple shirt, that was open slightly, a pink blanket skirt, and dark sunglasses, which were pushed up on her head. To her right was a reindeer as tall as the long nose guy.

It had large horns and a blue nose. It also wore a round light blue hat with a pink oval that had an X in the center, a striped white and yellow shirt, red shorts, and a blue backpack. Seina thought this was weird, seeing as how animals didn't need to wear closes.

To the black haired woman's right was the man with the giant arms. He had a buzz-cut, large mechanical arms, and a scar running up either side of his chest, seeming to connect at the top of the back of his neck. He wore sunglasses, a red Hawaiian shirt covered in palm trees, and a pair of red Speedos.

The tall, thin man the steering wheel turned out to be a skeleton, which freaked Seina out even more. He wore a slightly tattered black suit, orange pants with a floral pattern, a yellow boa, sideways heart-shaped glasses, and a hat with a crown on it. Also, despite being a skeleton, the thing had a black afro.

The straw hat guy walked over to Seina. "Hi," he said, "I'm Luffy. Welcome to the ship of the straw hat pirates." Then Seina fainted.

_As you can probable tell, the One Piece crew is shown as they are after the two year time skip. Hope you like this story so far. Please review._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seina and the Straw Hat pirates**

_I don't own Tenchi Muyo GXP or One Piece._

After Seina woke up, he calmed down a little (knowing that the pirates could have killed him in his sleep, if they had wanted to kill him). He was now sitting at a table in the control room, across from the orange haired girl (who called herself Nami) and Luffy. The rest of the crew was just walking around the room.

"Thank you for not killing me," Seina told them. "What are you talking about," Nami said. Luffy, who was sitting next to her, was eat a large piece of meat, and Seina wondered how someone could eat something that big.

"Anyways," Nami said, getting Seina's attention, "we still have something to ask you. Who are you, and where did you come from?" "I'm Seina," he told them, "and I… was charting an unknown part of space when a laser from this planet shot me down." 'No need to tell them everything yet,' Seina thought. "Oh," Nami said, "I see."

"How did you even find me," Seina asked. "We didn't," the buzz-cut guy (named Franky) said, "You landed on our dinner table, unconscious, went we were eating outside." "And ruined our wonderful meal," Luffy told him, with a full mouth.

"Oh," Seina said, "sorry." "Soup's ready," said the man in the suit (named Sanji) as he put a pot down. "Great," Luffy said, then stretched his arms out. I mean, literally stretched his arms. "WAAAAAHHH," Seina screamed, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what," Luffy asked, about to take a sip right from the pot. Sanji kicked Luffy in the head and said, "THAT'S FOR EVERYONE!" "Oh, right," Nami said, "you're not from around here, so you don't know about the Calm Rings." Calm… Rings," Seina asked.

"I'm sure you saw two asteroid belts around the planet that make up an X-shape," Nami said. "Yes," Seina told her. "They're called the Calm Rings, and they send out a unique magnetic signal. Because of this, all electronic forms of communication and navigation are ineffective."

"What," Seina said in surprise, before thinking, 'well, this would explain why we weren't able to contact anyone before we crashed.' "We have more natural ways of communicating, but that's not why Luffy's arms stretched."

Seina looked her, slightly confused. "It's because the calm rings also affect the weather," Nami told him, "In some places it always changes; in others, it stays constant. Because of such a harsh environment, the people in this world have developed ways of becoming strong enough to live in it peacefully."

"However," the other woman (named Nico Robin), "there are some people how would like to use this strength for their own porpoises, so those of us who can make a difference, try to do so." "People, like us, who do that are pirates called Peace Maines," Nami told Seina, "and the ones who we fight are called Morganeers. They only care about themselves."

"So," Seina said, "the nine of you are really like hero pirates?" "Yes," Nami said, "but it's not nine; there are eleven of us." Just then, the doors opened and two people step in. "We're back," one of them said. Seina took one look at them, and his jaw dropped. 'What the…' he thought.

_We will now take a small brake in the story, so that those two new crewmates can be introduced. Hope it doesn't take too long. Please review._

**Imagaco**


End file.
